


Jingle Chells

by Rocketcat15



Series: Rocketcat's Short Stories [5]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dildos, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: Zoey and Chell exchange Christmas presents for the first time. Cute Christmas smut ensues





	Jingle Chells

Chell waited outside the kitchen door for a moment, listening to the sound of muffled guitar through the wall, too indistinct for her to pick out a recognisable tune. She peeked through the glass at Zoey – sat at the table, barefoot, plucking at the strings with an expression of intense concentration on her face. She had a santa hat perched absurdly on her head. 

She caught sight of her watching and stopped playing. Chell opened the door.

 

“I was listening to that,” she said.

 

“Well you shouldn't have been,” Zoey replied, laying the guitar down on the table, “because it isn't ready yet.”

 

Chell leaned up against the door frame, fumbling in her pocket for the waxy fake leaves she'd liberated from the corner of the campus coffee shop when no-one was looking. She held the plastic mistletoe over her head.  
“Hey!” she said, waving it at Zoey, “Come here.”

  
Zoey grinned. “I'm not getting up. If you want a kiss, you'll have to come get it.”

 

Chell huffed, but crossed the room anyway. She grabbed the front of Zoey's hoodie and pulled her close. They kissed, and Chell let Zoey part her lips with her tongue as her hands slipped around her back. 

 

While Chell was distracted, Zoey reached under the table, pulling out another santa hat. She tugged it unceremoniously onto Chell's head and she broke the kiss in surprise.

 

“There. Festive,” Zoey said, suppressing laughter.

 

“I look ridiculous,” Chell said, looking at her reflection in the kitchen window. 

 

“You look lovely.”

 

“Uh huh. I'm going to put a shirt on.”

 

Zoey grabbed her around the waist, running her warm fingers over Chell's exposed midriff. “Don't you dare,” she purred, and planted a kiss on her navel.

Chell flushed and shoved her gently. “I'll be back in a minute,” she said. “I'm going to get your Christmas present.” She kissed Zoey again and turned to leave.

 

“Do not put a shirt on!” Zoey called after her.

 

*

 

When Chell got back to the kitchen, Zoey was getting a bottle of wine out of her cupboard and there was a wrapped box on the table. 

 

“When did we get so fancy?” she asked as Zoey poured two large glasses.

 

“Can't get wasted on vodka and lemonade at Christmas, it's not festive.” She tilted her head at the box on the table as she sat down. “This is for you.”

 

Chell held out Zoey's gift. “You first.” She was suddenly a little nervous. They hadn't bought each other presents before. “I... hope you like it,” she said weakly, watching Zoey tear haphazardly at the paper.

 

“Ooh, _Hearts of Darkness_ ,” Zoey cooed, genuine excitement lighting up her face as she flipped the DVD over to read the back. 

 

“I know you like _Apocalypse Now_ , and the guy in the shop said this is better, so I - ” 

 

“I love it,” Zoey interrupted, jumping out of her chair and wrapping her arms around Chell. “Thank you.” She kissed her cheek. Chell hugged her back, hoping Zoey couldn't tell how big her relieved grin was. “We can curl up in bed with loads of wine and watch Coppola go mental,” Zoey said, pulling away slightly and slipping her hands down to Chell's waist.

 

“You wanna watch it now?”

 

Zoey smirked. “Let's open your present, and then decide what we want to do today.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

Chell picked up the box as Zoey sat back down, crossing her legs and picking up her drink. Chell slipped her finger under the flap of paper and tugged, tearing it along the fold. She turned it upside down, letting the box slide out into her hand. 

 

“Is this - ?” 

 

Zoey took a sip from her glass. “Open it.”

 

Chell lifted the top of the box and gasped. Zoey giggled. 

 

“It's cute, isn't it?” she said, watching Chell trace a finger along the soft silicone. She took the toy out of the box. “I thought it was about time we had a vibrator,” Zoey commented.

  
Chell raised her eyebrow coyly. “'We'? I thought this was _my_ present?”

 

“It is. _Mine_ is using it on you. Which we could do right now, if you like.” 

 

Chell swallowed. “Yes,” she breathed. They slept together almost every night, but the prospect of having sex with Zoey still made her heart skip a beat.

 

Zoey grinned and hopped up, grabbing her hand and leading her back to her room. She pushed her up against the door as it shut and Chell closed her eyes, letting Zoey undress her. She pulled her top over her head, knocking off the santa hat.

 

“Oops,” Zoey said, grabbing it off the floor and pulling it back onto Chell's head.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“The hats stay on.” Zoey stared her down with such intensity that Chell couldn't keep a straight face. 

 

“You're mad,” she said through her laughter. 

 

“I'm _festive_ ,” Zoey said, and kissed her nose. Chell grabbed her ass and pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her rough hoodie against her tits.

“Whatever,” she said. Zoey kissed her hard, sliding her hands down her body to undo her belt.

 

She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and tugged her jeans down. Chell stepped out of them as Zoey pulled her away from the wall, still kissing her. Chell pressed her body as close to her as she could as Zoey's fingertips dug gently into her skin and their tongues danced. Zoey turned, shoving Chell towards the bed. She stumbled backwards and dropped onto it, looking up at Zoey as she marched forwards a little way. Chell stretched out, watching Zoey's eyes play over her. She spread her legs a little, letting her see how wet she'd already got her.

 

Zoey grinned. She knew how much Chell loved watching her undress. She crossed her arms and looped her fingers under the hem of her hoodie, pulling it up over her head. The santa hat fell off with it and she left it where it fell, tossing the hoodie onto the corner of the bed. She looked down at Chell, staring up at her in her santa hat and trying desperately not to touch herself. She wanted to get on her knees and taste her. Instead, she locked eyes with her girlfriend and started to take her T-shirt off.

The top came up slowly, and Chell’s eyes greedily traced every inch of exposed skin. Zoey let the T-shirt fall and played her hands down her tits, grinning as Chell licked her lips. She kept going, gently running her hands over her abdomen until they touched fabric.

 

Her eyes met Chell’s again as she rocked her hips from side to side, peeling her pants down. Finally they hit the ground and she stepped out of them, stretching for Chell's benefit. The tease had excited her and she could feel herself getting wet. 

 

“Oh, almost forgot,” she said, turning around. She bent over to pick up the santa hat. Chell murmured in appreciation and Zoey shook her ass for her as she picked it up. She pulled the hat on as she stood over the bed, plucking Chell's new vibrator from the covers where she’d dropped it.

 

“I hope this has batteries in it already,” she muttered, “or this is going to be really anti-climactic.” She turned it on and the sound of buzzing filled the room. “Oh wow,” she said.

“What?”

Zoey touched the vibrator against Chell's shoulder. “Feel how powerful that is?” Chell swallowed and Zoey laughed. “This is going to be great.”

 

She sat down, shoving Chell's pillows into the corner of the wall and settling against them, opening her legs. “Come here,” she said. Chell crawled across the bed, lying up against Zoey and feeling her nipples press into her back. Zoey wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

  
“Mmm,” Chell moaned, closing her eyes and relaxing into Zoey's embrace. She stroked one of Zoey's arms with her thumb. 

“Let's get you a little more excited,” Zoey whispered in her ear. They both knew Chell was more than wet enough for the toy, but Zoey liked teasing her. Chell let her arms fall by her sides as Zoey stroked her palms slowly over her abdomen, enjoying the feel of Chell's soft skin passing under her fingers. She reached up, gently cupping her tits and running her thumbs over Chell's hard nipples. She listened to her breathing get harder and faster as she made her wetter. 

 

“Zoey...” Chell moaned. Zoey planted a kiss under her ear, tracing her hands down to Chell's thighs. She ran a finger tip gently along the edge of her pussy and Chell bucked her hips. Zoey laughed softly.

 

“You really are desperate already, aren't you?”

 

“Mmm-hmmm,” Chell murmured. 

 

“Alright then,” Zoey said. She hooked her ankles around Chell's thighs, pulling her legs wider and pinning them in place.

 

“Oh!” Chell gasped.

 

“Well you don't want it to be _too_ intense,” Zoey whispered in her ear. She picked up the vibrator and held it up for her. “I spent ages researching what the best toy to get for you would be,” she said softly. She brought it close to Chell's mouth. “Lick,” she commanded. Obediently, Chell flicked out her tongue and moistened the tip of the toy. “So I hope you like it.”

 

Zoey turned it on, making sure it was at its lowest setting. She placed the nub of the toy against Chell's inner thigh, and slowly brought it towards her pussy. Chell tensed as it slipped over her pussy lips. Zoey kissed her jaw as she brought it higher, making her cry out.

 

“Too much?” she asked.

 

“N-no,” Chell gasped. “Just a little more...”

 

Zoey brought the toy closer to Chell's clit. She could feel her straining to bring her legs closer together. She wrapped her free arm around Chell's waist, squeezing her gently.

“Oh fuck!” Chell cried out, “right there!” The toy buzzed a few millimetres from her clit hood, sending warm vibrations through her body. She felt Zoey kiss the top of her head. 

 

“I love it when you swear,” Zoey whispered.

 

“This thing is amazing,” Chell murmured as Zoey started rolling it in tight circles, making her squirm with pleasure. She craned her neck around, locking eyes with her girlfriend. Zoey wanted to deny her the kiss she wanted, but she looked too cute lying in her arms, sweating and panting from the pleasure. She leaned forwards a little and kissed her hard. She could feel Chell’s hand sliding up her arm to the back of her head. Zoey touched a button on the vibrator, raising the power. Chell moaned into her mouth, enjoying it too much to break the kiss.

 

Zoey felt around the bed for her hoodie, still lying where it had landed. She pulled it towards and reached into the pocket. She broke the kiss and held up her dildo for Chell to see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you think? Can you handle this as well?” A soft moan of excitement slipped through Chell’s lips. Zoey kissed her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She turned the vibrator down a notch and moved it away from her clit a little. “You just enjoy this for a bit while I get it ready for your pussy.”

 

Zoey wrapped her lips around the tip of the toy as Chell settled against her. She closed her eyes, letting her arms fall to her sides as she listened to the sound of Zoey sucking her dildo as the vibrator teased her pussy.

 

“Hey,” Zoey said. Chell craned her neck so she could see her. She held the toy, slick with saliva, poised against her bottom lip. Slowly she parted her lips and slipped the toy into her mouth. Chell watched as she tilted her head back a little and shoved the dildo deeper. She flashed her a wink and pressed the vibrator harder against her, starting to fuck her own throat. Chell moaned - partly from the vibrator, but mostly at the show Zoey was putting on for her. She loved the slurping sucking sounds as the toy pushed into her throat, and Zoey’s quiet grunts as she strained to take it. She made eye contact with Chell and pushed the dildo as deep as it would go into her throat.

 

Chell’s eyes widened as she watched, tracing the bulge of the dildo in her throat. Zoey turned up the vibrator, making Chell whimper. She tried to laugh around the toy, the sound coming out as a gurgle as she gagged on it. She kept it down her throat until her eyes were watering. Chell gently kissed her neck. Slowly, she drew the toy out of her mouth, knowing Chell could feel it moving in her throat against her lips. She gasped for breath as it came out of her mouth, slick with saliva. She slowly traced the tip along Chell’s cheek, grinning as she screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

 

“God…” she moaned. “You could make me cum right now,” she whispered.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Are you saying I need your permission?”

 

Zoey nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck. She didn’t ask to be dominated very often, and Zoey jumped at the chance whenever she got it. “Mm-hmm.” She ran the tip of the dildo down between Chell’s tits and along her abdomen, finally lining it up with her pussy. “Ready?”

Chell nodded, desperate to feel it inside her. “Give it to me,” she pleaded.

 

Zoey kissed her temple and gently eased the toy between her pussy lips. The feeling of it stretching her was intensified by the pressure of the vibrator and Chell cried out, arching her back and grabbing Zoey’s wrists. She dug her fingernails in as the flood of pleasure washed over her.

 

“Don’t cum yet,” Zoey chided gently. Chell moaned at her. Zoey waited for her to adjust for a moment, holding both toys still. Chell twisted slightly, trying to kiss her, and this time Zoey did deny her, pulling her head away slightly. She grinned at Chell’s disappointment, apologising by starting to fuck her gently.

 

“Oh god,” Chell whispered, her voice strained from trying not to cum. Zoey looked down at her, watching her squirm, feeling her straining to bring her legs closer together and listening to her desperate moans. The fabric of her santa hat rubbed against her cheek. Normally, she’d keep Chell on the edge like this until she was begging for release, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it this time.

 

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured softly. Chell whimpered. “You can cum now.” Zoey closed her eyes and listened to Chell’s orgasm, enjoying the sound of her gasping cries and the comforting weight of her body shifting against her. After a moment, Chell stopped shaking and collapsed against her, panting for breath. Zoey clicked off the vibrator and dropped the toys on the bed. She curled her arms around Chell’s waist, breathing her in as she recovered from her orgasm.

 

“That was incredible,” she said. Zoey kissed her neck.

 

“Happy Christmas.”

 

Chell laughed. “Don’t suppose I can take this stupid hat off yet?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Chell smiled and wrapped her arms around Zoey’s. She let the silence settle for a moment.

“You know what?”

 

“What?” Zoey asked.

 

Chell reached forwards, picking up the vibrator. “It’s your turn.”


End file.
